


a toast to the groom

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Revolution, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe- Hamilton, Angst, F/M, Hamilton References, Historical Inaccuracy, Kokichi as either Angelica or John Laurens, M/M, Melancholy, One-Sided Attraction, Rantaro as Alexander Hamilton, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Tsumugi as Elizabeth Schuyler, Unrequited Love, Weddings, and others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: It's the eve of Rantaro Amami's wedding, and Kokichi foolishly agreed to be his best man at the wedding.An alternate version of my workHere





	a toast to the groom

**Author's Note:**

> i already made one, but that one was not Hamilton-ified. This one is.

The wedding bells rang with joy, and the people inside the church were chatting without any care in the world. Momota and the others were busy with Rantaro, and so is Kokichi. Not really, as he was just prancing about the buildings, annoying people with his flamboyant suit and disturbing smile. Harukawa at one point even compared it to a troll's. Not like Kokichi cares. What he cares about was that he foolishly agreed to be Rantaro's best man in his wedding with Tsumugi Shirogane, a rich woman who was heir to the family throne.

How she managed to please her father with a commoner in the streets, fighting for freedom in the revolution, Kokichi did not know. The infamous Rantaro Amami has captured many people's hearts and minds, with his speeches, voice, and pleasant appearance; he was technically compared to a plastic doll that accompany girls at night. Kokichi was one of the victims he had unintentionally attracted him with.

Kokichi was a menace to everyone. He was a gambler, a liar, an irritating child as some others put it, but he was smart, clever, calculating. He was a sneaky man, which was why General Hajime Hinata put him in charge of the spy circle. His group of misfits- or, spies- are in charge of, well, spying on the rivals, the British. Those damned Redcoats won't see it coming, America finally getting its needed independence. Junko Enoshima can cry all she wants and will not change anything.

Though being in a spy circle that circulates all around Great Britain, Kokichi went home so he can see his dearest friend's wedding. It hurts when he had seen an envelope being passed by him, but he attempts to hide his hurt with happiness and enlightenment. He loved Rantaro, ever since they met in a bar back in '76 with Saihara and Momota trailing behind him. They walk as if owning the place. Then they were conversing with Hoshi, until Rantaro speaks up, prompting them to turn their backs on the pride of Princeton's tennis team and to the scullery man with a small frown on his face.

Rantaro was _not_ a flirt, as some many others thought. He was just a nice man getting along, and had been in the hardest times in Nevis, in the Carribean. Kokichi pities the boy, but Rantaro objects he needs not pity; rather, friends by his side. Kokichi had been his first friend, and, coming from quite a rich family, he showers Rantaro with gifts. Kokichi had lived a lavish and luxurious life, but he decided to just leave home after finding out his father had been harboring unpaid slaves into their little mass of land.

That was when he started writing essays about slavery, how they were not brought freedom. Most did not agree, of course, as the only ones that could voice their opinions were the rich men and women of the century. Kokichi had also heard of the man called Byakuya Togami; the hypocrite who talks about freedom and independence when _he_ imprisons slaves in Monticello for the rest of their life.

Back on topic, Kokichi is _in love_ with Rantaro. He had such a way with words and he can't even imagine. Their letters to each other were full of fondness to the heart. The way they look at each other was like they were stars in the night's sky. They had kissed once or twice before, and Kokichi will never get over that feeling.

Nor will he get over the feeling his heart break as he walks into the main room, everyone in their respectable pews and tables. The wedded were on their own table, and Kokichi sees they were talking and pleasantly smiling. Kokichi feels his heart sag with sadness, but forces a smile as he hugs Rantaro from behind, surprising him.

"By gods, Ouma", Rantaro says as he turns to face him with those brilliant green eyes. Kokichi realizes that he had just referred to him with his last name- right, of course. They needed to be formal here.

"I certainly wish you and Tsumugi will have a happy time together as husband and wife", Kokichi replies, looking at Tsumugi with a smile. Tsumugi smiles back.

He walks away back to his own pew, sitting with Momota and Saihara. Kokichi will still see Rantaro's intelligent eyes, hunger-pang frame, and hear his beautiful voice from his parted mouth. But not in the same way as before, as his own jokes filled with inappropriate graphics would be sensored by his modest newly wedded mouth. Maybe Kokichi would miss that. Then a bell, a bell so powerful rings across the room, and everyone looks at Momota, who was suddenly ringing the bell on the altar with a drunk smile.

"Alright, alright!", he slurs. "Everyone give it up for the best man!"

Kokichi smiles as he walks forward, taking Momota's place from the altar as he takes the wine glass from Momota as well. He turns to face everyone, wanting the people to be silent before he makes his speech. His heartbreaking speech. After silence ensues, he opens his eyes and smiles brightly, raising the glass.

"A toast to the groom..."

_"Who is this man?", Kokichi asked, looking at Rantaro with vague interest._

_"I am Rantaro Amami. Pleasure to meet you, Mister...?"_

_"Ouma." Kokichi took Rantaro's hand. "Ouma."_

"To the bride..."

_The stars keep them company as the others plan for an attack. Kokichi was going to sail to London the next day, to spy on the Redcoats and give the Sons viable information._

_"I shall miss you", Rantaro whispered into Kokichi's ear._

_"I shall as well", Kokichi replied, embracing the taller in his arms._

_The stars were very beautiful this night._

"From your best friend... who is always by your side..."

_Kokichi slung his needed pack over his shoulder, looking at the friends he must leave in order for this country to win. He smiled as Rantaro rushed and kissed him on the cheek._

_He never bothered to wash the cheek Rantaro kissed, as he wanted to feel his warmth every night._

"To your union... and the hope that you provide..."

_Being a pretend tailor was hard enough a job as it was being in the armies. He'd rather fight with all his might than being surrounded by these flailing Redcoats. Of course, he has a job to do._

_He misses his Rantaro._

"May you always... be satified..."

_Then there came the faithful day he was gifted a letter. He thought it was one of Rantaro's endearing speeches, but his heart dropped as he read it._

_Rantaro was marrying Tsumugi Shirogane._

R E W I N D

He can feel his heart beat faster all the same. He opens his eyes, but no audience nor Rantaro was there. All he can see was an abyss, letting him fall to the deepest darkest depths. He is greeted with flashbacks, torturous flashbacks he had with Rantaro.

Yes, he remembers that night. He will remember that night and regret that night for the rest of his days.

_They were in a party, in which Tsumugi's mother, Catherine, had thrown a lavish party to celebrate her husband's victories, along with the others whom are present. Hoshi was telling on how reliable he was with the ladies, with Momota mocking him on how ladies would find a small man attractive. Kokichi decided to follow their lead, but looks out to Rantaro, who was being flirted upon by the ladies in the party. Rantaro was good with such charms, that they were put under his spell._

_Yet Shirogane was the envy of all. As Kokichi was making sure Rantaro did not get into any sorts of trouble, Shirogane Tsumugi, the daughter of the rich Shiroganes, kept stealing glances at the young man who was striding across the room. Kokichi decided to approach her, to distract her from the man, and to distract himself from his traitorous thoughts._

_"May I have this dance, m'lady?", Kokichi asks in a drawl. Tsumugi looks back at him, seemingly shocked, but agrees to dance with him. Yet as they twirl around the ballroom, it seems as if both cannot keep their eyes and minds off Rantaro. After a few minutes of dancing, they dismiss each other politely._

_Kokichi decided to approach Rantaro in person, who was now on the bar, taking a drink of wine that the bartender had offered him. Kokichi took Rantaro's hand, and pulls him off the stool. The other man was wobbly, but regained his balance and looks at Kokichi with curious eyes._

_"Where are you taking me?", Rantaro asks._

_"I'm about to change your life."_

_Kokichi introduces him to Tsumugi Shirogane, and, surprisingly, unfortunately, or somewhat mistakenly, they set it off. Rantaro started to write letters to Tsumugi, of affections, desire, and her unlimited beauty. He was fortunate to have found such a partner already, while the others were struggling to maintain their legacy._

"He will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> K: You strike me, as a man who's never been satisfied.  
> R: I'm not sure what you mean you forget yourself.  
> K: You're like me, I'm never satisfied.  
> R: Is that right?  
> K: I've never been satisfied.


End file.
